<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vicarious by calenlily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393476">Vicarious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily'>calenlily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, Friendship, Gen, Hints of Willow crushing on Buffy if you want to read it that way, POV First Person, Referenced Buffy/Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow can hardly imagine living her best friend’s life, but she’s thrilled that Buffy shares it with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willow Rosenberg &amp; Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vicarious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts">Melacka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard to comprehend. Here I am, sweet sixteen and never been kissed, and my best friend is on the verge of <em>seizing the day</em>. I can’t imagine being ready, but she’s always been more sophisticated and mature.</p>
<p>It’s only fitting. Even if she wasn’t basically a superhero, Buffy is one of the beautiful people. Lives of high drama and romance are for people like her, not shy awkward nerds like me. By all rules of high school, I don’t deserve to live in her orbit, yet somehow I’m lucky enough to be her confidante. Her joy is my own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>